


Popping the Question

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Red has been acting suspicious lately, and Sans finds out why...(AKA Sans has low self esteem, and suspects the worst.)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Fic Requests [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436539
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Popping the Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> This is based off of the dialogue prompt "You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”, which was requested by Silver! I hope you like it! :)
> 
> This was beta read by @Clehnian, thanks again!

Lately, Red had been acting… strange. He was never the most open partner, but he seemed even quieter than usual. More nervous, too. One time Sans had walked into the living room, and Red had actually _jumped_. It made sense for him to get tense when he heard a shortcut, but he hadn’t flinched away from Sans’ footsteps in a long time.

Sans had asked Boss about it, but Boss had told him there was nothing to worry about, and to not bother Red with his concerns. Sans liked him, but sometimes he could be so frustrating. Sans had just shrugged and moved on, but in the back of his skull, his worries just began festering even more. Something was going on, even Boss knew it, but no one would tell him.

Sans tried his best to relax, but Red had also begun spending more time away from their apartment. He always kept odd hours, but he would tell Sans he would be home for dinner, then show up at 10pm. Red hadn’t even apologized or mentioned it, he’d just warmed up his leftovers and sat down on the couch with Sans.

Then, Red said the words Sans had been dreading.

“We’ve gotta talk.”

Sans knew what those words meant. He’d watched enough MTT dramas to know that this was Red trying to break up with him. Neither of them were confrontational people, so if Sans had pushed him to this point, then Red must be done with him.

The worst part was, Sans had no idea what he’d done. He’d thought things were fine until Red started being around less. Sans nodded numbly when Red asked him for a few minutes to “get ready”, staring at his back as Red headed for their shared bedroom.

Maybe… he had found someone else?

It wouldn’t be surprising. There were much better monsters than Sans. Still, it hurt his soul to think Red wanted someone else. He’d never opened himself up to another monster like he had with Red, never let anyone see the extent of his depression and self-deprecating thoughts. Instead of judging him or turning away Red had taken it in stride, and said that they they could work on it together. He might have looked intimidating, but once they were officially together he had done nothing but take good care of Sans.

Five minutes later, Sans was sitting on their living room couch, his eyelights rooted on where his slippered feet were pressing against the carpet. It was a hideous neon orange and green shag rug that he and Red had seen in a thrift shop. After Boss had strenuously objected to having such a horrible thing in his home, Red had said that he and Sans would just have to move in together and winked.

He didn’t look up as Red walked into the room. He couldn’t. It was just like after a reset. If he laid in bed and kept his eyes closed, maybe when he finally opened them things would be normal, and it was all just a bad dream…

Red sat down on the couch next to him, reaching out and resting one hand on Sans’ knee. Sans slowly turned his head, looking at Red. He was sweating a bit, and he seemed just as nervous as Sans was.

“I ain’t really good at giving these kinds of speeches, so I hope you can bear with me.” Red looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath. When he looked back at Sans, determination shone in his eyelights. “You mean a lot to me, Sans. You’ve been with me through resets, the Underground, and the Surface. Even when my life was going to shit, you were always there. I know we haven’t always gotten along great, or been the healthiest couple, but I’m really glad you’re with me. I care a lot about you, and I always will.”

As Red spoke, Sans felt confused. This wasn’t the kind of speech he had been expecting. He blinked as Red squeezed his knee, pulling him back into the present.

“What I have with you is something special. I never thought I would meet someone who would understand me so well. You’ve been so patient and good to me, even when I haven’t always deserved it. You… **you’ve shown me what love can feel like.** I don’t ever wanna lose that.” Red reached into his pocket, pulling out a slim box. “It took me awhile, but I finally found a jeweller who would help me with what I wanted. This is the only way I know to show you how I feel.”

He held the box in one trembling hand, hooking the claw of his other one into the latch on the front. He opened it carefully, tilting the box so Sans could inspect what was inside. Sans just stared in shock at the collar sitting in front of him. The collar was thinner than Red’s, and there were no spikes on it. It had a delicate looking silver buckle, and tiny bone designs embroidered with a shimmering, silvery thread.

That wasn’t what caught Sans’ attention though. He stared at the jewel in the centre, hanging where a tag would be. It was bigger than one of Sans’ phalanges, and the facets gleamed in the low light. It seemed to be half red and half blue, with both colours swirling into a purple flecked with gold the middle of the gem.

When Sans picked it up, he noticed that the jewel was set in a silver circle. He turned it around, his sockets shrinking as he saw the inscription on the back. The words “ _My Beloved_ ”, written in what looked to be a fancier version of Red’s handwriting, with a small heart underneath.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to. I know mating collars are more of a ‘fell tradition. I just wanted you to have it.” Red was smiling when Sans looked at him, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was picking at the edge of his shorts with his sharp phalanges. He was more afraid than Sans had ever seen him.

“I can’t believe you.” Sans shook his head, unsure wether to laugh or to cry. Red looked at him with fear, and Sans grabbed his sleeve before he could shortcut away.

He leaned against Red, pressing his face into Red’s shoulder. The cool leather of Red’s jacket felt good against his face, and Sans just stayed there for a moment. He could feel Red shifting a bit, but he didn’t pull away. He held the collar in his other hand, curling his fingers around it without actually touching the material. He didn’t want to damage it. He breathed in Red’s scent, unsure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Leave it to Red to go about something like this in the most nerve-wracking way.

“Sans—”

“Put it on me.” Sans turned around, unzipping his hoodie a bit. He sat up straight, wiping his eyesockets. He knew Red could see the movement, but Sans didn’t want Red to see his face covered with tears.

The collar felt soft against his neck, padded with extra cushioning inside. The jewel sat perfectly in the dip between his collarbones. The coolness made Sans shiver, but he knew he would get used to it soon enough. He turned around, meeting Red’s eyelights right as his face flared with crimson magic.

“It looks good on ya.” Red managed, his voice a bit strained.

Sans didn’t even hesitate. He grabbed Red’s jacket, pulling him down for a kiss. Their teeth clanked together a bit rougher than he had meant them to, but when he tried to pull away to fix it Red just followed him.

Soon Sans was lying on his back, with Red hovering over him. Red wasn’t actually leaning his weight on Sans, but Sans could feel the soothing bulk of his partner gently pressing against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Red’s shoulders, squeezing them appreciatively as he felt Red’s tongue flick across his teeth.

For awhile, Sans just lost himself in the feeling of being close to Red. He was a damn good kisser, and Sans loved the way his sharp teeth felt as they scraped against Sans’ tongue. He let his hands roam over Red’s back, feeling his strong bones appreciatively. Red did the same, affectionately feeling over Sans’ body from his ribs down to his hips.

Sans broke the kiss before things could go any further, and Red seemed to get the hint. He kept one hand on Sans’ hip, squeezing it affectionately as he pressed a quick kiss to Sans’ forehead. Sans shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, the collar jingling slightly as it shifted against his bones.

Red rested one hand on Sans’ face, his thumb rubbing over Sans’ cheekbone. “I love you, Sans.”

“I love you too.” Sans could feel those traitorous tears rising again, and Red obediently leaned in when Sans pulled on his jacket. “So much.”

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” Red mumbled, soothingly rubbing Sans’ shoulder.

Sans just curled up against Red, feeling the same way. Out of all the crazy coincidences in Sans’ life, this was without a doubt the best one. For someone who had never felt it before, Red was damn good at showing love. Sans was more than happy to wear Red’s collar, and make sure he never left.


End file.
